This invention relates to a gasified fuel combustion apparatus wherein gasified fuel obtained from, for instance, a distilling device can be burned perfectly.
Heretofore, a gasified fuel combustion apparatus combined with a distilling device has been proposed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-231307. This conventional apparatus comprises a cylindrical chamber provided upward of a rectangular distilling chamber, the internal surface of which is lined by a heat-resistant material such as caster. Surrounding the cylindrical chamber is provided an air supply chamber which is connected to an air supplying blower. A plurality of holes are provided through the circumferential wall of the cylindrical chamber so that the holes dispose obliquely upwardly and guide the air supplied from the air supply chamber into the cylindrical chamber in a manner flowing upward along a helical path.
In the above described conventional apparatus, a gasified fuel produced in the distilling chamber is introduced into the lower end of the cylindrical chamber and forced upward by the aid of the helical flow of air in the cylindrical chamber. Thus the gasified fuel moving along a circumferential path in the cylindrical chamber is sufficiently mixed with air helically flowing upward, thereby attaining a perfect combustion of the gasified fuel. However, the fuel moving upward along a radially inward path in the cylindrical chamber is not sufficiently mixed with air, thus giving rise to an imperfect combustion, emitting black smoke and reducing the amount of heat thereby produced. When the mixing ratio is not improved, any attempt to merely increase the amount of air increases the content of oxygen in the exhaust gas and thereby reduces the thermal efficiency of the combustion apparatus.